


Книга

by Marlek



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Just some brain digging, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди похожи на книги. У них есть обложки, содержание и, конечно же, конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга

**Author's Note:**

> По старой заявке Ксай Тэска "Лави, Комуи, "Дело Канды Юу"".  
> Написано для Lavi-team на Чар Ворсы-2014.

В кабинете Комуи пахнет бумагой, чернилами и человеческим гением.  
Все эти стеллажи с книгами и папками, уходящие на несколько метров вверх, каждый раз вызывают во мне смешанные чувства – любопытство, восторг и бесконечную жажду знаний. А ведь отсюда даже не видно потолка – он теряется где-то в темноте; приставные лестницы кишат научными сотрудниками; всё это – разработки Чёрного Ордена за последние сто лет.  
В своей жизни я читал книги, газеты, журналы, отчёты и таблички с клинописью; слова, начертанные на гробницах и пирамидах, печатные и написанные от руки чернилами, молоком или кровью; на живых, мёртвых и искусственных языках, о которых никто никогда не слышал.  
Слова всегда походили на людей – различались как внутренне, так и внешне. Они могли вызывать эмоции, но сами ими не обладали, и это было как раз то, что нужно; с ними всегда было проще, а для такого, как я, – ещё и интереснее.  
Не есть, не спать, не замечать окружающей действительности, только читать, впитывать слова сухой, жадной до знаний губкой – такова моя сущность, сущность будущего Книжника.  
Пальцы слегка дрожат, глаз вычленяет корешки и названия, но даже если мне и дадут разрешение покопаться здесь, я вряд ли найду то, что мне надо, за чем я пришёл.  
– Ты все равно не поймёшь и половины того, что здесь написано, – несмотря на то что я ученик Книжника, Комуи читает меня, как раскрытую книгу.  
Он сплетает пальцы и укладывается на них подбородком. Свет от лампочек падает так, что за стёклами очков не видно глаз – Комуи сейчас в своей стихии.  
Я улыбаюсь – легко, привычно и, судя по ощущениям, совершенно не убедительно. И то правда. Комуи – сумасшедший учёный, за считанные пару лет ставший главным Смотрителем Чёрного Ордена, его научный гений несомненен.  
– А записи о Комурине тоже здесь? – не унимаюсь я.  
– Лави, ты ведь не за этим сюда пришёл.  
– Но ведь и не здесь находится то, что мне нужно, – книга для него или нет, я тоже многое знаю.  
– Хм…а кто сказал, что тебя пустят туда, где есть то, что тебе нужно?  
– Ну, предположим, я уже на верном пути, раз ты всё же решил со мной поговорить.  
Комуи теперь тоже улыбается, и я впервые вижу не добродушную улыбку чудаковатого учёного, а хитрую усмешку человека, который показал самый настоящий средний палец другим кандидатам на свою должность. Дед оказался прав – он тот ещё хитрожопый китаец.  
Мы играем в ненастоящие улыбочки ещё несколько мгновений. Мировой учёный и ученик Книжника. Наконец Комуи опускает голову и глядит честным, прямым взглядом поверх очков, которые использует отнюдь не для того, чтобы поправить зрение.  
– Тебе не понравится то, что ты хочешь узнать. Лави не понравится.  
Он делает нажим на имени. Поэтому я тоже отвечаю – честно:  
– Я знаю.

***

Мы с дедом играем экзорцистов в Чёрном Ордене уже года два. Пишем скрытую историю мира, катаемся в вагонах первого класса, убиваем акума между делом.  
Играть не сложно – таких игр у меня лично до этого было сорок восемь штук, а эта – сорок девятая. У деда, наверное, их вообще больше двух сотен, но я особо не вдаюсь в детали. Я любопытный, но Книжник – это не игра, это образ жизни; он выдаёт информацию только когда считает нужным, и меня это тоже касается.  
Самая сложная часть такой игры – сойтись с другими людьми. Книжнику это, по сути, не нужно, а я, как ученик, – обязан.  
– Это часть твоей учёбы, оболтус, – так дед мне всегда говорит.  
Я не против.  
Сойтись с экзорцистами оказалось проще всего – общие приключения на задницу всегда сближают в рекордные сроки. Я завёл знакомство с красавицей-сестрой Комуи – Линали, с добродушным шкафом Мари, весёлым балагуром Дейсей и суровым на вид Суманом. С ребятами из научного отдела – те редко видели людей помимо живущих в Ордене, были женаты на работе и под каблуком своего сумасшедшего руководителя; с искателями и служителями церкви, с обслуживающим персоналом.  
Яркие и не очень книги с разными обложками и содержанием, в которых не было ничего принципиально нового.

Так уж получилось, что сразу сойтись с Кандой у меня не вышло, и хотя это уязвило моё самолюбие, я особо не усердствовал. Так случалось – чего морочить себе голову?  
Если Канда попадался на глаза, я играл роль, если нет – то и нет.  
Мне дела не было до этих людей на самом деле, они – всего лишь чернила на бумаге времени. И нет, я не циник. Я реалист. И видел в жизни много разного, хотя вроде бы мне не так уж и много лет. Мне казалось более циничным то, что тела (а вернее, пустые гробы с чёрным порошком), что оставались от членов Ордена, не возвращались домой. Это делалось для того, чтобы семья не призвала чудовище, с которым человек боролся при жизни, перечеркнув тем самым всё то, ради чего и существовала организация.  
В Ордене было много чего другого интересного, и прежде всего – обширная библиотека. У Ватикана имелись и способы, и возможности. Первое время деду приходилось насильно отрывать меня от книжек, иногда даже при помощи Небесного Компаса – я походил на наркомана, попавшего в реку с опием.  
И именно из-за книг всё и случилось.

***

Я чётко помню – стояла осень, тёплая и без дождей, но жёлтые листья покрывали землю сплошным ковром, и от этого рябило в глазах. Было уже под утро, часов пять; я возвращался с охапкой книжек в нашу с дедом комнату – разбудить его и сделать кофе, а потом завалиться спать.  
Библиотека находилась почти в самом низу башни, комнаты экзорцистов – на лифте наверх. Я решил прогуляться перед сном, подышать свежим воздухом после трёх суток, проведённых среди бумаги, чернил и знаний.  
Орден был тих, не спали разве что научные работники, которых Комуи нагружал работой ещё сильнее, чем дед меня. Я не раз сталкивался с ними во время таких прогулок. Смешные, они с жалостью смотрели на меня и книжки у меня под мышкой, хлопали по плечу и сетовали, что их начальство тоже заставляет. Но на самом деле ни они, ни я не делали бы то, что нам не нравится, через силу или в ущерб себе.  
Тогда-то я и встретил Канду.  
Конечно, мы виделись и раньше, вместе работали над задачами Ордена. Я дразнил его, называя по имени, и благодаря этому знал все техники его Чистой Силы – Мугена. Я также знал от кого-то, что Канда встаёт в четыре утра и тренируется в додзё или в лесу, пока никого нет, так что увиденное меня особо не удивило.  
Просто я в первый раз взглянул на Канду по-настоящему – так говорят? Я смотрел, как он точными отработанными движениями чертит в воздухе замысловатые узоры, видные только мне и его внутреннему взгляду, потому что на глазах у него была повязка.  
Я тогда остро понял, что я и Канда – существа из совершенно разных миров.  
Я стоял и долго глядел, как перекатываются тренированные мышцы, наблюдал за стремительными движениями и видел то, что все видели, но о чём никто не говорил вслух. Хотя, подозреваю, в определенных кругах такие вещи звучали вполне нормально: Канда был машиной, созданной для войны, чётким и отлаженным механизмом.  
Всё его тело, продолженное Мугеном, казалось оружием – от кончика хвоста до пяток. Точно так же, как и мой мозг – начиная от контроля над эмоциями и дисциплины, заканчивая способностью запоминать всё с первого же раза в мельчайших подробностях.  
Я впервые в жизни увидел эту стену – полумаревная и дрожащая, созданная словно из тончайшего, но самого прочного стекла, она разделяла меня и Канду.  
Он тогда почуял меня, зверь зверем, хотя я едва дышал, наблюдая за ним. Стянул повязку с глаз, обернулся.  
– Чего надо? Тренироваться надумал? – образец приветливости.  
– Не-а, у меня своя тренировка, – я потряс книгами и показал ему язык. – Ум тоже нужно точить.  
На том мы и распрощались.

Сказать, что после этого я захотел снести ту стену из воображаемого стекла, – значит ничего не сказать. Не обойти, не перепрыгнуть, не сделать подкоп, как это подсказывала мне натура Книжника. Нет, я захотел набрать достаточно знаний и силы, чтобы одним точным ударом разбить вдребезги прозрачную стену и в её осколках наконец увидеть душу человека, которого звали Канда Юу.  
Потому что только таким способом Канда это поймёт. С воином нужно драться – это простая, действенная истина.  
Я добился того, что мы сблизились, – трудно было, но вполне осуществимо. У нас получились странные отношения – то мы трахались, словно завтрашнего дня не существовало, то однажды он сломал мне руку – не совсем специально, так вышло.  
Дед тогда провёл со мной своеобразный воспитательный разговор.  
Я уже говорил о Комуи, который при его уме вполне мог читать меня, как книгу. Но ему удавалось заглянуть лишь на несколько страниц вперёд либо назад. Учитель же читал меня от корки до корки, включая страницы с содержанием и послесловием; он знал, чем я начинаюсь и как заканчиваюсь. Он изучил меня до последней запятой и ещё умудрялся костерить составителя на чём свет стоит.  
Дед сразу понял, что я хочу сделать.

***

Я путешествовал с Книжником всего год в качестве его ученика, когда он подарил мне толстый блокнот в грубой серой обложке.  
– Напиши книгу, – сказал он мне.  
– О чём?  
– О чём захочешь.  
Это было испытание.  
Я писал её несколько месяцев. Выводил слова каллиграфическим почерком под проливным дождём в каком-то английском захолустье, натянув над головой и коленями старый плащ. Строчил верхом на верблюде в жарких песках Сахары, глотая раскалённый воздух пересохшими губами. Бредил идеями, отмахиваясь от комаров в зарослях острова Шри-Ланка. Я был одержим днём и ночью, при свете солнца и фонарика, зажатого между зубами. Я творил и отдавал книге всего себя.  
Я впервые чувствовал себя не тем, кто собирает знание, а тем, кто его даёт.

Когда я закончил, Книжник отказался принимать книгу из моих рук.  
– Растопи камин, – сказал он.  
Мы тогда жили в российской глубинке и ждали возможности встретиться с некоторыми дворянами. Мы никогда не сидели на одном месте подолгу, но меня всё устраивало.  
– Теперь – жги.  
И тогда я понял. Понял по-настоящему, зачем дед дал мне это задание. Ему не нужно было, чтобы я умел писать книги. Это испытание касалось совсем других аспектов моего ученичества.  
– Убедись, что полностью прогорела, – добавил он, передавая мне кочергу.  
Моя книга хорошо взялась, но я послушно пододвинул её ближе к центру – там огонь горел ярче. Дед курил и грелся; он молчал, но я уже сам понемногу научился читать его книгу, хотя это были всего лишь жалкие несколько строк.  
Книжнику эмоции ни к чему – и это касается не только людей.

***

– Ты разрушишь маску Лави.  
– Необязательно. Канда – особый случай.  
– Дурак. Но пусть, мы и так тут уже задержались. Скоро это и правда не будет иметь значения. Только иногда, даже если ты уже прочитал какую-то книгу, она всё ещё может таить в себе секреты, и порой – опасные.  
Но я прекрасно это знал и сам.

Проведённое с Кандой время прошло не зря. Он вроде бы чувствовал себя виноватым за мою сломанную руку и временную недееспособность как в качестве экзорциста, так и Книжника. Хотя на самом деле писать я могу обеими руками.  
Матрон обещала через неделю снять гипс – настолько чудотворным были её лекарства и препараты кальция, разработанные научным отделом. Я пил их с опаской и то только после того, как Линали сказала, что всё в порядке.  
Канда расплатился со мной собой. В грубой форме – он так молча попросил прощения натурой. А проще говоря, дал мне себя трахнуть. Раньше не давался, а однажды, когда рука уже зажила и мы кувыркались по постели, не сильно отбрыкивался, после того как я завалил его на спину. Я даже на минуту удивлённо замер: растрёпанный Канда подо мной – то ещё зрелище, стоит немного помедлить, наслаждаясь моментом.  
Он только выгнул бровь.  
– Что, кишка тонка?  
И попытался меня стряхнуть, но я припечатал его назад плечом. Канда побрыкался ещё для вида, но если бы по-настоящему хотел – сбросил бы сразу же. Он всё равно командовал и отпускал нелестные шуточки в мой адрес, но всё-таки задышал часто-часто, когда я вместе с толчками приноровился одновременно ритмично дрочить ему. А потом и вовсе замолчал, лишь выгибался и рычал, так ему было хорошо – уж я постарался. Ощущение тотального контроля над этим зверем было одним из самых лучших в моей жизни.  
В конце концов, я находился всего лишь в шаге от своей цели.

***

И вот я лежу снова на этой же кровати, смотрю в потолок, закинув руки за голову, и жду возращения Канды. Книжника нет – отправился по своим делам, и мне никто не указ. Я бы и не пошёл за профайлом Канды, будь он поблизости. Одно из условий Комуи – это останется между нами тремя. Чёрт его знает, чем он руководствовался, когда давал мне в руки листки с информацией почти десятилетней давности. Неужели и правда думал, что у наших с Кандой отношений есть будущее? А то, что Комуи знал, не вызывало сомнений, хотя мы никогда не давали никому повода. Не о чём было и говорить на самом деле – на работу они не влияют, а остальное только наше с Кандой дело.  
До сих пор не знаю, что на меня нашло. Год уже, как мы вместе, два года я живу с дедом в Ордене и чувствую в груди странное тепло, когда Линали говорит после миссии: «Поехали домой».  
Я тоже хорошо знаю себя – все запятые и опечатки, отступы и сюжет.  
Я делаю такие вещи, только если содержание интереснее обложки.

Канда понимает, что я знаю, сразу же. Вернее, почти сразу же. Бывало, что я уже ждал его с миссии в его комнате. Мы не говорим и даже почти не обмениваемся взглядами. У Канды солёные губы, он пахнет дорожной пылью и потом, но я сжимаю его в объятиях до хруста в рёбрах и отвечаю на поцелуй, которым он наградил меня вместо приветствия, отчаянно и жадно, чем вызываю его усмешку:  
– Совсем одичал?  
А потом его глаза суживаются. Зверь, я же говорил.  
– Чёртов Комуи.  
Канда научился читать меня, как книгу, ничуть не хуже учителя. Это страшно, потому что у меня всё ещё есть лишь разрозненные страницы истории с названием «Жизнь Канды Юу», даже с почёрпнутой из документов информацией, которую мне дал Комуи.  
Мы стоим в центре комнаты, и у меня всего несколько действий. Все из них я заранее продумал – и ни один не подходит. Ни один не подходит на роль молота, который разобьёт эту великолепную стену между мной и Кандой, но удар нужно сделать сейчас. Либо не делать уже никогда.  
Я держу его в объятиях, не даю вырваться и целую, не обращая внимания на кровь из прокушенной губы и тычки под рёбра – мне нужно время, мне нужно…  
Канда хватает меня за грудки, бьёт, не сдерживаясь, с правой. Боль взрывается в голове, а потом в спине, когда он впечатывает меня в стенку так, что летит кирпичное крошево. Его лицо перекошено от гнева, в нём нет ничего красивого, утончённого, совершенного.  
Я даже успеваю удивиться – почему его так задевает тот факт, что я знаю, что он – не человек?  
И только после третьего удара я наконец вижу то, что так страстно пытался увидеть раньше и что, оказывается, всегда находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прямо перед глазами.  
Ему больно, потому что я его предал.  
В мироздании Канды Юу я совершил поступок, который не присущ тем, кто достоин доверия. Я проглядел этот момент, потому что изначально откинул даже малейшую вероятность того, что Канда, что Юу меня…что он действительно меня…  
Я шепчу безвольными губами. Он слегка наклоняется, чтобы услышать мои слова, и я шепчу быстро, боясь, что моя решимость уйдёт:  
– Мне всё равно. Мне …всё равно, Юу, слышишь? Для меня ничего не изменилось. Ведь Юу всё тот же Юу, неважно, сколько отчётов и фактов я прочитал. То, что написано, и то, что я вижу перед глазами, – не исключает друг друга, но дополняет. Юу есть Юу.  
Я чувствую, как по лбу течёт горячая кровь из разбитого лба – Канда не сдерживается, когда злится. Он смотрит на меня сначала неверяще, а потом я слегка улыбаюсь и тянусь дрожащей рукой, чтобы намотать на палец прядь его блестящих чёрных волос.  
Я вижу это раньше, чем Канда прижимает меня к себе, осторожно, словно я фарфоровый и словно не он только что швырял меня со всего размаху об стенку.  
Я был тем самым изданием, в котором текст отредактировали от и до, проверили каждую запятую – и только после выпуска обнаружили, что допустили ошибку в самом названии, прямо на обложке.  
Я так боялся, что эмоции помешают моей работе, что не принял во внимание чувства самого Канды, отказал ему в них ещё до того, как точно узнал, что он не совсем человек.  
Стена, которую я вознёс между нами, была только в моём воображении.

**Author's Note:**

> 2012


End file.
